Characters Watch The Show!
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: As the title says, the characters from GDW watch the show...with a few exceptions of course.


Vio: Welcome to Episode 1 of GDW! A little warning though, I will be skipping a bit at the beginning, so forgive me, please? I'm mainly doing it for GB's sake. Remember when Weed stole his prey and he pinned him? I don't want everyone to have a go at him for it, hehehehe. These episodes will not be exactly like the real ones. They mainly will with the exceptions to different scenes because, again, Weed, Mel, and Akame are females.

Oh, and I've decided to add another group to watch the series along with the GDW gang.

The GNG(Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin) gang! They're joining because of reasons I'll put down below and because I'm extra like that, hahahahaha!

Another thing: I'm changing Weed's colors and features up a bit in this fic. I want her to be a mix of her father and mother.

Description for you all: She still has male Weed's small but sturdy body – she's gonna be kinda thick with some muscle but she's going to be rocking her body though with her mother's wide, doe eyes but said eyes will be silvery blue like her father's. Her coat is snow white with the exceptions of her paws, tips of her ears and a small bit of her tail which is a silvery-blue. It might not sound pretty, but – in my mind – she looks so beautiful I could shed tears. TwT

One more notice: Her name will stay Weed in this story, there will be no changing it. Sorry, not sorry, but I love GB's _creativity _in the anime. Oh, and I'll be going by the anime with one exception from the manga along with, maybe, a few mentions of the manga. I kind of have an idea for a twist, but I'm not for sure yet. As for the GNG gang joining, I couldn't help myself! I want Akatora to live, along with Chutora so that he can see his pups! Sorry, I typed too much, but I really do hope you all enjoy my new fic, and I apologize for the very slow updates!

**Talking**

_**Thinking**_

Talking

_Thinking_

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from gdw or gng or the show itself!

**. . . . . .**

**Episode 1: The Daughter of Gin?!**

**. . . . . .**

"What the hell?!"

"Oi! Watch where you're stepping!"

"A-ah, I'm sorry!"

"Excuse me!"

"Hah? You-…...cute."

"Hu-huh?!"

"I'm going to bite the shit outta whoever stepped on my tail."

"Why the fuck do you look like me?!"

Chaos reigned as the giant bundle of dogs who were slowly, but surely, separating themselves into different groups. They seemed to be in a dark room that had some sort of glimmering human device. Before any insults, or bodies, could be thrown, the glimmering screen lights up and everyone was on high alert.

"What," Kagetora asked, his body tense and ready for a fight, "what the hell is that?"

Ken growled, "I don't care to know." Then, words appeared on the screen.

**You are all here to watch the future.**

"The future?"

"What the hell?"

"Like anyone would believe this bullshit," a copper-colored, striped dog growled, his two brothers nodding in agreement. They, like every other dog, scanned their surroundings with slightly bared canines as a warning.

Kagetora frowns, watching his father stare at the three males with unshed tears filling his un-damaged eye. He glances at the three, his own eyes widening as he saw an all too familiar scar that decorated the left one's face.

_'What the?! Dad?! Then that means!' _He inwardly growled, confused and shook his head in denial, _'No way in hell! They're dead!' _

Gin looked towards Akame and John and both gave him looks of confusion. His eyes roamed along the other dogs, freezing when he saw _him_. His chest tightened as an age-old agony dug its claws into his heart and turned his blood to ice.

Riki.

His father who had been killed by Akakabuto.

"Gin!" John hissed in shock as he raised his paw, pointing in the direction right beside the younger Ben and Cross. The scarred dog almost choked at the sight of a white/blue furred pup with three familiar scars across his head. Said pup was looking around in confusion at the glimpses of the much older versions of his friends and commander.

**The choice is yours if you wish to change said future.**

**Make your decisions and choices count.**

Many wanted to complain or demand answers to where they were, but the dogs went silent when the screen turned black for a moment before lighting back up and the first episode began.

**A white kishu is shown, lying on the ground panting softly. Her pristine fur was tainted with brown stains, her skin taut against her ribs and hips. Soil-colored eyes were clouded with pain as she struggled to take a breath.**

Gin froze at the sight of his beautiful mate struggling to breathe and her ribs poking out almost made him want to vomit. What had caused her this? His heart throbbed rapidly as he remembered leaving her there, waiting patiently for him. She had been perfectly healthy then! What had happened?! Akame gasped while John muttered curses under his breath, both moving closer to their horrified leader for support.

Weed felt her eyes water at the image of her dead mother and buried her muzzle into GB's chest while said Setter awkwardly tried to comfort her. Smith grimaced and closed his eyes in grief.

He always seemed to be a step behind when it came to his comrades.

The three didn't notice a pair of deep, cerulean eyes watching them. From her lonely spot, Mel could feel her own sobs building up as she discreetly watched the other female pup. It didn't take her but a moment to figure out that the older female on the screen was the other pup's mother. Her own mother, Lenny, had died protecting her from Blue but even that wasn't enough. She was to be the future mate to that wretched bastard as soon as she goes into her first season. It sickened her to the core that she would soon be the future carrier of the bastard's pups. The very thought sent a sick shiver down her spine.

The other dogs were either looking away from the scene or glancing at it with sorrow.

Both future and past Cross could feel their throats tighten at the sight. It was never easy to watch another suffer.

**"Momma!" A small kishu mix is shown running up to the female with a sparrow in her maw. Her silver eyes sparkle brightly as she draws closer to her sick mother, "I got you something to eat!"**

"It's your pup, Gin!" John smirked while Akame just smiled. Gin was awestruck at the sight of the tiny female pup, "M-my daughter..."

Hearing his older self, younger John chuckled as he looked down at the pup beside him, "Ain't ya a little too young to be having pups?" He teased, but the pup didn't answer as he rose from where he sat to walk over to one of the other many groups that had split before the screen lit up, never taking his eyes off his older self. Everyone stared, watching as they both eyed each other cautiously, "You're...me?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"Maybe our questions can wait until a break?" Older Akame spoke up, her gentle but stern tone left no room for argument. Meeting your past selves and those who should be dead can be quite a task for someone's mind and spirit. After a few tense seconds of silence, the two nodded, older Gin turning back to the screen while his younger self continued to stare up at him in curiosity and awe.

Not too far from the small group, Weed sat with Smith and GB using their larger bodies to shield her from the others. Her claws dug deep into the marron carpet, her eyes never leaving her father's figure. There he was – the male her mother would spend days and nights telling her about. He was the reason her mother's dull eyes would light up and a smile would appear when she told her of one of many of her father's adventures.

"Smith-san?"

The three-legged dog chuckled at the look of determination and eagerness in the pup's eyes, happy that she was no longer crying, "Go to him if you wish pup, he is your father, and he'll be happy to meet you."

Weed licked her chops and hesitantly took a step towards where her father was, "Father..." With every step she took, her heart thudded violently against her ribcage. When she finally got close enough, almost as if sensing her, Gin craned his head around and their eyes met.

"Father," she whispered, now aware of the many eyes upon her along with her father's younger self and her grandfather, "may I sit beside you?"

"You don't need to ask." Gin wasted no time in reaching over to pick Weed up by the scruff of her neck and dropping her gently beside him. She blushed brightly, snuggling into her father's warm fur and trying her best to hide her red-tinted cheeks. John chuckled at Gin's look of satisfaction while Akame giggled at the pup's actions, "She resembles you greatly, Gin, especially when you were a pup yourself." Weed's fur grew a darker tint of red, and she squeaked out a 'thank you'.

Younger Gin looked down shyly, but he never took his eyes off his future pup. Riki watched the unfolding scene with longing. He wanted to remember his own pup so very bad, but it seemed that no matter what he tried, he could never find the shards of his memories. Although, the older Gin had sparked something within his mind, but who was it if it wasn't him?

**Sakura forced herself up a bit as her daughter dropped the sparrow, the Kishu's eyes widening at the sight of blood coating her daughter's fur, "You're bleeding! What happened?!"**

Both Gins narrowed their eyes and frowned. Who had hurt their daughter?

Smith sighed and smacked GB who whined, quickly shutting up as the older dog glared at him. Other dogs surrounding them either snorted or stared in confusion.

**The pup laughed sheepishly, "Ah, I tripped over a log and fell into the ditch. That's why I'm so scratched up, but don't worry about it, Momma – just eat your fill and then you'll be good as new!"**

**Her mother stared at her before smiling in agreement, "You're right but be careful from now on, ok?"**

"**Yes, Momma!"**

**Watching her mother devour the bird, she spoke up, "Is it tasty, Momma?"**

**Sakura smiled at her precious pup, "Yes, very tasty."**

It was obvious to the many dogs watching that Sakura was giving her daughter a fake smile while trying to down as much of the meal as she could stomach. Weed could feel her throat tightening up and quickly buried her muzzle deeper into her father's warmth. She felt him lick her head and nudge her closer, trying his best to comfort her. His administrations made her let out a shaky sigh. Her mother was dead, but at least she still has him.

"**Yosh!" She squealed, her contentment showing, "I'll go get some more, just wait here!" With that, she was darting off into the bushes to find more food.**

**Making sure her daughter was gone, Sakura gagged and gasped as the food came rushing back up. She fell back on the ground, still panting,**_** 'Girl...please forgive me...'**_

"I tried so hard to help her," Weed finally said after a moment of silence, "but it was never enough now that I see how bad her illness was."

Gin nuzzled her, "It's not your fault, you tried your best to help her. She knew that."

Unable to speak in fear of sobbing, she just nodded and nuzzled closer to her father. Younger Gin watched the two and glanced back up at the screen to watch the female. She was to be his future mate, but sorrow clung to him like a second skin. He didn't even know her, and she's managed to almost bring him to tears.

At least he would still have his daughter. That brought him hope – hope that he could change the future and save his mate!

**(The scene changes to show a far view of the mountains and the sky is an array of shades of red and orange as the sun sets.)**

"**You idiot!" **

**GB is seen being thrown into the side of a tree, grunting as his body collides in a sickening thud.**

"**How dare you come back empty handed!"**

**GB flinches and bows his head in submission, "I'm sorry..."**

**Nero sneers, "If you don't bring back some prey by dark, I'll rip you apart. Got it?"**

Weed felt guilt crawl up her back and swallowed her anger. She just should've kept hunting instead of stealing the Setter's prey. Now, she had to watch as he suffered the consequences of her actions.

Said dog flinched, watching his old boss knock his ass around. He didn't regret it though. He didn't regret giving Weed the bird for her mother, especially after watching the earlier scene.

Growls and snarls could be heard throughout the room on GB's behalf.

**GB stuttered but quickly shut up as Nero sent him a spine-chilling glare, "There's a farm near the town with some ducks living there. I'm craving some bird meat today so go and retrieve them."**

**Seeing that Nero wasn't going to change his mind, and that he was also surrounded by his followers, GB stood up and gave a nod, "Yes."**

"Fuck him!"

"Oi, GB, kick his ass!"

"Be a real dog and stand up for yourself!"

GB flushed at the comments, the dogs around him gave him encouraging smiles or cocky smirks. A few stern glances were thrown in too.

"You can do it, GB!" The soft, feminine call had him turning around to see Weed smiling at him from where she sat with her father. Her silver eyes shone with happiness and encouragement. Smith chuckled and nudged him forward. The two drew closer to the front and sat down near the father-daughter duo.

Gin smiled at his old friend, "Smith."

"Hello, Gin," the other chuckled, playfully pushing him with his stub.

Younger Smith slumped with his jaw dropped, "I lost a leg?" Younger Gin raised his paw patted him on the back in comfort.

**(Scene changes to ducks.)**

"**This must be the farm Nero was talking about," GB whispered to himself, "and no one seems to be around guarding the place."**

**He froze as his eyes landed on said guard dog, "Looks like I spoke too soon, heh..." He chuckled weakly.**

**Almost as if hearing him, the dog slowly woke up to see GB still standing there, frozen in place.**

"**Who the hell are you?"**

**GB blanched, "Ahahaha, just a dog passing through," he gave a fake smile, "please excuse me!" He scurried off with the guard dog's eyes following his every step.**

GB let out a sigh of his own, glad that he didn't get torn to shreds by that beast of a dog. This might have taken place in the past, but it was still scary to him.

"That was close, GB," Weed murmured quietly to her godfather in worry, shuffling her paws nervously.

"I know."

**(Scene changes to nightfall)**

**Weed is shown walking along a dirt road. Her body is slumped over a bit and her eyes are firmly fixed onto the ground.**

"**I couldn't find anything else for Momma," she whined softly.**

The already tense atmosphere became almost unbearable at the young pup's sadness.

**She perked up, spotting a familiar figure by the nearby river, and a small smile appeared.**

"**Dammit, if I go back to Nero empty-handed, I'll be killed!" The figure sighed, "I hate being that bastard's gopher."**

"**GB!"**

Future John gave GB a lazy once-over, "You two already met?"

Gin's pup gave him a bright smile, "Yes, he helped me when I needed it." At this, Gin turned and bowed his head in thanks, "Thank you for helping my daughter, GB."

The Setter blushed brightly and bowed his head back quickly, "Ahaha, no problem, Leader-er, sir!"

He smiled, "Just call me Gin."

"Ye-yes!"

**GB looks up in shock to see Weed smiling down at him from the bridge, "Kid?!"**

**The pup squeaked in glee that he remembered her, "You remembered!"**

Weed's adorable squeal got many of the dogs laughing heartily at her happiness. She blushed again, the blush getting brighter, feeling her father's chest rumble as he chuckled along.

"**You fool!" GB barked, eyes wide, "I told you to leave this place!"**

**Weed looked confused and slightly hurt, "B-but...GB..."**

"**GB!"**

**Both turned to see a dog running towards them, huffing.**

"**Sasuke-"**

**He was cut off by the other's rant, "What are you doing just standing around here for? You never returned and now I have to go and steal the damn ducks!"**

**Weed blinked, pulling her head back in confusion and shock.**

**GB sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry."**

**Sasuke huffed, "We need to go and get them now or else Nero will have both of our hides."**

"I have a bad feeling about this." John whispered to Akame who nodded back at her mate, "You're right. Something's going to happen soon, I just know it."

"**Don't go, GB!" Both paused and looked up at the pup, "Momma told me that we shouldn't steal things from humans."**

**Sasuke turned to GB, "Who's the brat?"**

"**J-just a stray kid," GB stuttered out before turning back to Weed, "Oi, Brat! Get out of my sight!"**

**She just stared, frowning as he continued, "None of this is any of your concern, understand?"**

**The Akita Inu mix watched the two walk off with a frown still plastered on her muzzle, "...GB..."**

**(Scene changes to show Sasuke and GB staring down at the scenery where the ducks were kept.)**

**Sasuke smirked, "This is gonna be a piece of cake."**

**GB said nothing in return.**

**(Eerie music begins to play.)**

Weed shivered at the closed-off look on GB's face. She knew what he had done, but he had changed even in the tiny amount of time that they had already spent together. But seeing that look on his face of all dogs just rubbed her the wrong way.

Tension grows between the many dogs from the sinister music.

**"I have a plan." GB finally said, and Sasuke gave him a confused look, "We can split up – you go around the shed and I'll go for the opposite side, ok?"**

**Sasuke thought on it for a moment and eventually smiled, "Yeah, sure. Sounds like a good plan." He smiles, licking his chops, "We'll be eating good tonight."**

"**...yeah."**

**(Both begin their trek down the grassy hill, splitting apart as they near their prize.)**

"**They're all knocked out." Sasuke chuckled watching the sleeping ducks. He never sees the head poking around the corner to glare at him.**

GB bows his head in shame. Weed sees this and trots over to nudge him a bit until he looks at her, "It's alright, GB, that was in the past _and _Sasuke forgave you. Remember?"

A shrug and a tiny smile was her answer.

One could never start big, so she would bask in this small victory.

**(GB is shown watching the guard dog position himself, ready to pounce on his unsuspecting victim while Sasuke is too focused on the sleeping ducks.)**

**Sasuke darts out from the tall grass, lunging for the waterfowl, but they were quick to flee, "Dammit! They're too dam fast! Hey, GB! Hurry u.." He stops mid-sentence to glance behind him to see the giant guard dog smirking nastily at him.**

**The Shiba Inu yelps in pain as he's pinned by the much larger opponent.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing in my territory?!"**

"**Wait! I'm sorry!" He yelped, wincing from the pain coursing through his neck. He could barely breathe between his gasping for air. **

**A figure catches his attention, "GB!" He screams for the blurry form, "Please! Help me!"**

**GB closes his eyes, duck in maw, turns away and darts off, not sparing the other a glance.**

"What the fuck, GB?!"

"You would abandon your own friend?!"

"Pah! You're not a real male!"

"Coward!"

Weed ignored the insults being thrown her guardian's way, gently nuzzling his hunched-over form with a forgiving smile. It caused confusion among the many groups. Why would the leader's pup, _Gin's pup_, stand by such a weakling?

"Shut the hell up!"

Everyone, surprisingly, went quiet and looked towards the dog who had shouted. Older John stared at the shaking male before glancing at his friend's daughter. Her silver eyes met his own with a familiar fire burning brightly, and he smirked, "If Gin's pup is still willing to stand beside him, he must have some redeeming qualities."

No one said a word.

"**Oh, ho," the guard dog's smirk grew, "looks like your **_**buddy **_**just up and left ya here." Sasuke continued to beg, his claws digging into the dirt, trying to buck to bigger male off.**

"**GB," he sobbed, "**_**please!**_**"**

The comments might have stopped, but many continued to glare and bare their fangs at him, but he just ignored them. It wasn't them he was worried about. GB just kept his eyes focused on the carpet, not wanting to look up and meet the disappointed eyes of his goddaughter's father.

He didn't deserve to help raise her.

She curled up closer still smiling and nuzzling him. Yeah, he didn't deserve her.

**GB forced himself to continue running, only stopping for a moment at the top of the hill to look back. He turned around and froze, the duck fell from his jaws in shock.**

**Weed stood there with a saddened look on her face.**

Everything was quiet as all watched to see what Weed's reaction would be to the coward.

"**GB..." She spoke up, and he heard no anger nor sadness in her tone, "Isn't he your friend?"**

**He said nothing. **

**Weed stared at him for a second, "You can't abandon your friends, GB." With that, she walked past and took a running start down the hill.**

"Aww, shit," older John huffed, "looks like she's gonna be just as reckless as you were."

Gin grimaced and sent his daughter a worried look, wanting to grab her by the scruff and make her stay by his side. He couldn't afford to lose her. Unbeknownst to him, younger Gin was thinking along the same line as he sent concerned looks towards his future pup, ignoring Riki's troubled look and younger John's teasing.

"**Let him go!" She barked and jumps towards the bigger dog with her teeth bared.**

**(Scene changes to show a dog that's shrouded in the shadows.)**

"Who the hell is that?"

"I don't care, what about the fight?"

"Yeah, is she going to be ok?"

"Pssh! She's Gin's pup! She'll be more than ok!"

**(Scene changes back to show Weed on top of the guard dog, biting into the top of his maw.)**

**GB is shown to have turned, eyes wide at the scene below.**

"**Let him go, dammit!" The female pup snarled, digging her fangs deeper, causing blood to appear.**

"**Shut the hell up, bitch!" He threw her off, and she hit the ground, sliding back a bit, "You're nothing to me!" **

Loud snarls and threats were being hurled at the screen as they watched Weed try and fend the bigger opponent off.

'_**Why am I so weak?!' **_**GB snarled inwardly, eyes shut,**_** 'Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!'**_

"**I'll save you!" Weed snarled out her promise, her eyes meeting the cloudy ones of Sasuke's, "I swear it!"**

'_**She's willing to throw her life down for Sasuke, and she doesn't even know him!' **_**His body began to shake rapidly, **_**'He's my friend. It should be me down there risking my worthless life for his!'**_

'_**I don't want to be Nero's slave any longer!'**_

**Weed's gut-wrenching scream breaks him out of his self-loathing thoughts.**

There were no sounds from anyone after hearing the female pup scream.

"Weed. Will you come sit by me?" She looked over to see her father tense and...something else. There was something different in her father's eyes. What _it _was she could not tell but even though his words came off as a question, it was more of a command, so she got up and gave GB one more nuzzle before trotting over and plopping herself beside her father. His body loosened a bit, and he let out a shaky but quiet sigh of relief. She leaned on him, reveling in the warmth he gave off.

Akame narrowed her eyes at his slip-up. This very reason was why he had left Sakura to go with the others to visit those who had fought with them against Akakabuto. Just as many, Gin had his darkness to deal with.

The loss of his friends, his amnesiac father who did remember him right before he died, and now the loss of his mate was bound to leave him in shambles. To those who did not know him were surprised that he was still fine and acted as if it was nothing. There was still a glimmer of hope to bring him back.

Weed.

His daughter was the key to his remaining sanity. If something was to ever happen to her...Akame inwardly shivered. The results would be devastating.

"**Kid!" GB shot off and charged down the hill, "Get the hell away from her you bastard!"**

**He snaps his jaws around the other's neck, making him drop Weed who looked up at GB in shock, "You got some nerve, you rotten bastard!" He was seeing red, "A fighting dog like yourself beating up a puppy like her?! **_**FIGHT ME BASTARD!**_**"**

"So, I was right then," older John smirked at GB, who finally raised his head, "it looks like you're not a complete chicken shit after all."

"GB is a wonderful friend!" Weed exclaimed, her tail wagging happily. Gin pressed his nose to his daughter's head, smiling as GB and he met eyes.

"**You really think you handle me, you dumbass?!"**

"**I know I can!"**

"**Oh," the guard dog's eyes narrowed darkly, "is that so?"**

**He jerked GB up into the air before snatching him by the throat and slamming him into the ground, "You talk big shit, but it looks like you can't even back your words up!"**

**Weed headbutted him only to bounce back, but she got back up and continued. GB weakly begged her to leave, but she refused, ready to charge the other again but this time, he was ready for her. He let go of the Setter, grabbing the pup by the scruff of her neck and throwing her into the nearby shed.**

"**No!"**

"**Oi! Kid!" Sasuke shouted with wide eyes.**

Weed was confused as her father pulled her closer. The dark atmosphere she got from him earlier was back. She looked up, and to her surprise, Gin barely held his blank façade in place. His silver eyes, the eyes she inherited, were full of rage and desperation.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Whatever was bothering her father might get worse if anything else happened to her.

**(Weed's back is shown as she stands up, her eyes glazed over.)**

**The guard dog chuckled, "Heh, still got some fight in ya?"**

**She's gasping for air, her teeth revealed. A blue light appears in her eyes.**

"Is that-?!" Older Akame gasped aloud while John sat there in shocked silence. Several dogs were confused, shocked and mystified by the sight.

Gin smiled, his first one since she got her tail handed to her, "I'm so very proud of you, Weed."

"Do you know what I did?" She asked, not remembering the incident. Everything had turned dull and white in her anger and determination to protect Sasuke and GB, "I don't remember what happened after her threw me in there."

"When a break happens, I'll tell you all about it, ok?"

She grinned, "Ok, father."

**Weed let out a vicious snarl, darting forwards almost as if possessed.**

"**You want some more, bitch?!"**

**GB took this opening and snagged him by his ear, "Why, you-!"**

**The pup continued to run towards him, her body twisting so that she was now spinning. She sliced through the dog's ear like it was nothing until she hit the ground in exhaustion, panting loudly.**

Once again, words failed the many dogs in the room. They all stared in awe of the pup's power except for a few.

"She, she's powerful!" Hyena choked out, almost pissing himself, "And she's Gin's pup!"

"Shut your damn trap, Hyena!" Sniper snarled, his eyes never leaving the screen. Fury coursed through his body – he was practically shaking! If Gin was the leader of Ohu then that means he failed! But that would _not _happen.

He would make sure of it.

**The guard do fell to the ground, screaming. Behind, the shadowed dog from earlier is revealed, "That technique!" the mystery dog chuckled, "No doubt about it..."**

"**She has to be your pup, Gin."**

"You already knew I was his, Smith-san?"

Said dog laughed, "Of course, your father is the only user of the Battouga after all. He created it."

Many dogs from the GNG looked surprised at the new piece of information, especially younger Gin, Riki, younger John, and Sniper.

"**Get up, kid!" GB nudged the downed pup.**

"**YOU BITCH!" All three looked over to see the guard dog glaring at them, "I'LL KILL YOU! NONE OF YOU WILL ESCAPE ALIVE!"**  
**He quickly froze after his screaming to look up in fear,**_** 'This intense thirst for blood?! Is it coming from him?!'**_

**The clouds move, and the moon's glare reveals Smith standing on top of the hill just staring down at him with indifference. He squeaks out in alarm and runs back into his little doghouse for comfort.**

"Hah! What a pussy!"

"Nothing but bark!"

Laughter and cackles echoed throughout the room as many took delight in seeing the bastard run from Smith. Younger Smith smirked cockily, and younger Gin rolled his eyes at his friend's ego.

"**Uncle Smith!" GB called out happily, and Sasuke turned to him, "You know him?"**

"**Yeah, he saved my life and lost his leg for it."**

"I don't regret it either." Smith spoke up giving GB a smile who returned it with his own.

**Smith pushed Weed a bit with his muzzle, "You ok, kid?"**

**She looked up at him with clouded vision. After blinking a few times, she could finally make out his form, "Where did you learn that attack from?"**

**Weed was confused, "Attack? What attack?"**

"**The one you just did," she turned to Sasuke, "you know, the one where you were spinning?"**

"**I...I don't know," she whispered, and Smith stared at her for a few moments before speaking up once again.**

"**Pup, do you have a mother?"**

"**Ye-yes?"**

**His eyes narrowed, "Is her name perhaps, Sakura?"**

Weed flinched back into her father's side. She knew what was about to happen.

Gin felt his own heartstrings tug harshly at the mention of his mate's name and by Weed's reaction, he had an inkling as to what was about to happen.

**Weed blinked, "Yeah, how'd you guess so well? Do you know her?"**

**He ignored her previous questions, "Where is she? Where is Sakura?"**

**(Scene changes to show the small shrine where Sakura and Weed lives. Sakura is shown gasping and taking rapid breaths.)**

"Shit," older John hissed and began to turn towards Gin, but a white paw stopped him, "Akame?"

His mate shook her head, "Not now, John. They both need to deal with this on their own."

"But-"

"No."

"**Girl..."**

**Smith looked horrified, "Sa-Sakura?!"**

**She managed a small smile, "Smith..."**

**He bowed his head in shame, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura!" He shouted, scaring the other three, "I'm so very sorry!"**

**Sakura forces herself up, walking a few paces near Smith and presses her nose to his forehead with a smile.**

"**Sakura-"**

"**I believe in my mate and the soldiers of Ohu, Smith," she interrupts, "with all of my heart."**

Gin was in shock. What had he done to deserve such a beautiful and caring mate? He ignored the tears streaming down his fur, pulling his sobbing pup into his chest and held onto her like she was his lifeline.

She was all he had left.

**Tears rolled down Smith's furry cheeks.**

**Weed walked over to sit near her mother. Sakura had made sure that she never got close because of her sickness.**

"**Momma? Is he the Smith you've spoken of? Father's best friend?"**

**Sakura nodded, "Yes, when that monster attacked, it was Smith who led me to safety."**

**(Flashback to show dogs getting slaughtered by an unknown beast. Switches to show Smith leading a healthy Sakura to safety.)**

"What was that creature?!"

"Kaibutsu!" Kagetora snarled, Ken snarling along with him.

Somewhere nearby, a small group of dogs straightened up when the image appeared.

"Jerome..."

"I know." His tone was clipped.

"**Wait a minute!" GB gasped, "You mean Gin, big bad leader of Ohu is real?!"**

**Smith snorted, "Of course. He's my friend and comrade and not to mention the pup here is proof of his existence."**

**Weed giggled, but came to a halt when her mother collapsed, "Momma?!"**

"**Sakura!"**

"**Hang on, Momma!"**

The suffocating atmosphere became even more tense as Weed let out a loud sob. Her anguish could be felt throughout. She was desperately holding onto her father who stared up at the screen but pulled his child even closer, if that was possible.

"**Momma!"**

"**Girl, without any doubt...your father will beat the monster..."**

"**You must...go...to Ohu..."**

**Weed's eyes widened as Sakura gave her a smile before going completely still.**

"**Momma!" She shrieked out, refusing to acknowledge that her precious mother was gone.**

"**Momma! Momma!" Her shrieks grew louder as she begged, "Momma, open your eyes! **_**Please!**_**"**

**The others were shown crying.**

"**Momma!"**

"_**MOOOOOOTTTTTHHHHHHEEEEERRRRR!"**_

The screen went black.

* * *

Dear me, this is the longest chapter I have ever written! I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm only putting this first chapter out for a bit. If you guys want more, I'll happily continue. My love for this anime has heightened since I began writing this.

Oh, and a big shout out to **The Sapphire One**. You actually helped inspired me to post this, so I hope you enjoy and if you have and helpful criticism, please tell me. This is my first _characters watch the show _fic.

How many times was 'The guard dog.' said? Seriously, they should've given the guy a name.

Again, **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM GNG OR GDW OR EVEN THE SHOW ITSELF!**

Anyways, please R&R! 😊


End file.
